Slivered glass
by shadowphantomness
Summary: Warning Abuse, Mature themes... It all happened when Lance took Claire's position at the Blackthorn City gym temporarily. That was when the skies opened and blood rain began to fall on him... Championshipping Shonenai
1. Chapter 1

I really like mirrors don't I? Well, another fic, courtesy of Phantomness productions.

Disclaimer: I don't' own pokemon, okay?

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ for pokemon chatting.

Warnings: Shonen-ai, Championshipping (Ash x Lance), possible insanity, abusive relationships, one-sided AAMRN

I bumped their ages up, so in Johto Ash is 15 years old and Misty is 17. I also switched Ash's pokemon team.

Title: Slivered Glass

Chapter 1: Silvering 

            "I cannot believe you got us lost again, Ash Ketchum!" A familiar girl's shrill cry pierced the sky.

            The recipient of her rebuke, a shamefaced boy of about fifteen years, winced imperceptibly, before he retorted.

            "I did not! Brock has the map!"

            "Quit lying to me! It's always your fault! If you hadn't destroyed my bike…"

            Yes, there it was again. Ash sighed. * I still haven't paid her back. But it's so hard to save money… *

            He looked down as he walked on. Misty huffed. "Yes, ignore me, why don't you?!"

            "Now, now." Brock said, trying to placate the two before Pikachu let loose a Thunderbolt.

            Misty glared. "It's his fault! Tell him to apologize!"  
            "But it's really mine, since I do have the map." Brock coughed. "Anyway, we are not lost. Right across that river is Blackthorn City."

            "Let's go!" Ash said, switching characters as he became bright-eyed and cheerful.

            Misty followed leisurely along with Brock. That night, they stayed at the pokemon center before Ash went off to challenge Claire.

            "It's still my fault though," Ash said, staring at the ceiling. "If only I hadn't wrecked Misty's bike, then…"

            Pikachu yawned and fell asleep.

            "She wouldn't have to follow me around. I know her sisters tease her about it, and I wish I could make it up to her, but how?"

            He fell into uneasy slumber.

            The next morning, a bucket of cold water to the head was his wake-up call. Ash quickly wrung out his sopping clothes, vowing _not_ to get into an argument with Misty, as she had enough on her plate already, and headed to the gym.

            Pikachu was eating breakfast with Bulbasaur and Squirtle, while Pidgeot flew around the ceiling with Charizard.

            Ash's sixth slot was still empty, he just wasn't comfortable with another other pokemon.

            Yes…

            That afternoon, he obediently went to the gym. The faster he competed in the Johto League, the faster he would attempt championship. How was he to know that Misty's bike was so expensive? He had already paid all of his Orange Island winnings and that didn't even cover half…

            But he would keep trying. He knew it grated on her nerves to travel.

            The gym doors slid open.

            Lance looked up, golden eyes narrowing slightly. He remembered this trio from their encounter at Lake of Rage.

            If his instincts were correct, there hadn't exactly been mutual understanding firstly, but…

            It was none of his business to pry in emotional affairs, unless it was… disruptive to their training.

            "Welcome to Blackthorn City Gym. Claire is currently absent, so I will be accepting challenges for the Rising Badge."

            "Count me in!" Ash yelled. "Go… Pikachu!"

            Misty scoffed. "You didn't even see what he sent out first."

            The light cleared, revealing Tyranitar.

            Lance shook his head. "Well, I've never seen your Pikachu in action myself, but Falkner and Bugsy's reports were quite interesting, so let's begin this match."

            Alas, even if Pikachu was hyper-evolved and all of that, electricity does _not_ affect ground-type pokemon.

            Tyranitar finished Sandstorm, revealing a fainted Pikachu.

            "Next?" Lance asked softly, waiting.

            "Charizard, go!"

            "Now, this might be a bit more interesting. Dragonbreath…"

            Charizard froze, paralyzed, a look of shock on his face.

            "And… Crunch, but don't break anything."

            Charizard continued looking horrified right up until it went unconscious.

            Now quite alarmed, Ash threw out Bulbasaur. But perhaps now the problem of not evolving one's pokemon was seen, as Bulbasaur did not have the speed to contend with Tyranitar.

            Lance recalled the pokemon with a flick of his wrist. "You lose."

            Ash was in shock when he walked out.

            "See? I told you!" Misty yelled. "How could you be so careless?! And since you lost money, it'll take you even longer to pay me back!"

            "G-gomen…" Ash looked down, ashamed.

            Brock ignored the two, counting it as another lover's squabble, and decided to chase a blonde girl he saw.

            "You ought to be ashamed of yourself! I'll never get my bike back at this rate!" Misty yelled, this drawback causing her to see red.

            A mallet slammed into Ash's head, and he moaned before unconsciousness claimed him.

            Misty huffed and stomped off. He would come to his senses soon enough, after all, he must have built up some resistance to her attacks.

            Satisfied, Misty hit the local ice cream parlor and waited there, while another boy seeing her alone, bought her a free chocolate malt.

            Yes, life was good…

            Besides, it was her just reward for Ash's carelessness.

            What a dopey guy.

End Chapter


	2. Chapter 2

Here's another chapter…

I think Misty is perfectly IC, so don't give me any comments.

Chapter 2:

            Ash was faintly aware of someone shaking him when his eyesight and higher functions finally came back into play.

            "Are you all right?" A voice asked.

            "Don't talk so loud…" Ash whispered, trying to get rid of the throbbing his head was feeling.

            There was a feeling of something cool being laid on his forehead, while in the next minute, he felt a warm liquid going down his throat.

            Ash jolted back into consciousness with a gasp. "What was that- Lance?!"

            The Dragon Master was supporting him while one hand held a cup of greenish liquid to his lips.

            "Don't worry, I wouldn't poison you. What I gave you is just some herbs to deal with the headache."

            Ash blinked, but decided that it wouldn't hurt to trust him, so he nodded. As the pain _was_ slowly receding, it seemed to help.

            "Now…" Lance said, after several moments had elapsed. "What were you doing unconscious outside the gym?"  
            "Hmm?"

            It took another few minutes for Ash to orient himself with his surroundings, but he blushed. "Um… well… a lover's spat."

            "Interesting." Lance commented, as he helped Ash to his feet. "Well, if you want to challenge me again, I suggest you train a little more first, and caution is always safer when regarding dragons. I'll see you around."

            He gave a backwards wave and went back into the gym.

            _You okay?_ Pikachu asked.

            "Well… I think the medicine did help." Ash told the little mouse. "But I deserved it."

            _What?_

            "I mean, I still haven't paid Misty back for her bike… and bikes are so expensive… it'll take me forever to get a million dollars, and she has to follow me until its all paid back."

            Pikachu looked at Ash with slight worry.

            _Maybe you're right…_

            But somehow, the mouse was not completely reassured.

            _If Misty loves him, why does she hit him?_

            Misty finished her impromptu date with Fred, and made plans for the next night. They could see movies together. Ash wouldn't dare interfere. If he tried, she could bring up the bike again and yell at him to go train.

            After years of being overlooked, now she was the master. And it was a great feeling.

            Misty smirked, as Fred took her hand. Yes, she wasn't weak anymore. Wouldn't her sisters be surprised.

            I don't think you should get involved in this, Chosen. 

            I'm not. Lance said respectfully. Lugia-san. 

            Are you? Perhaps your actions and words are at odds with each other. 

            You wanted me to leave him unconscious outside of my sister's gym? 

            Well, no…   
            Then what's wrong with helping a fellow trainer? 

            Lugia sighed mentally. * Well, for one thing, I doubt my Chosen's intentions are completely pure… *

            But out loud, he said not a word, and Lance emerged the victor of that dialogue.

            The next day found Ash furiously training his pokemon in the grassy plains outside of blackthorn, against the rock-types.

            Bulbasaur and Squirtle worked extremely hard, but still adamantly refused to evolve.

            _How can you think of asking us this? You promised you wouldn't force us!  
            Just because misty is!_ Bulbasaur growled. She had hated the water trainer ever since their meeting in Kanto, and this just reinforced it.

            Squirtle shook his head as he walked over to Bulbasaur and whispered. _I think the orange girl has something on master, have you noticed? He does everything for her without fail._

_            And she hits him all the time too!_

_            Yes, it's not nice like us._

_            You think maybe?_

_            Well, it's definitely not the mating process, I can tell you that._ Squirtle growled. _I think she's trying to kill Master._

            _What?!_

_            Well, its possible…_

_            Why won't he fight back?_

_            I don't know. Somehow, he seems scared…_

            Both pokemon looked at Ash worriedly.

            _He isn't wounded, is he?_

_            No, I can't see anything, but we should keep an eye on him. Maybe Pikachu knows._

            _Okay!_

            "Still, a break is in order." Ash said. "One hour, and then back to training."

            The pokemon nodded and healed them at the Center, before finding Pikachu for a serious questioning.

            _What is going on between Ash and that girl?!_

_            It's complicated._ Pikachu explained. _When he saved my life, he broke her bike._

_            So?_

_            Bikes are very, very expensive… she's following him until he pays her back._

_            Then why does she hit him and yell at him?_

Pikachu blushed. _I don't know._

            _Liar!_

_            I thought you had honor! You want master to get hurt?_

_            What? N-no…_

_            Then tell us! It can't just be a stupid piece of equipment!_

Pikachu sighed. _Well, I think she wants to control him, so she uses the bike all the time to force him to listen to her. And master feels guilty for breaking her bike, so he won't fight back._

_            What a coward!_

_            We'll knock some sense into him._

_            NO!_ pikachu said. _He's hurt enough already! Please don't…_  

            _Fine._ Squirtle said, after a long pause. _But if she tries again… we won't wait._

End Chapter


	3. Chapter 3

So yet another chapter…

Timeline: 4 days later

Chapter 3: Rescind

            "You're here to challenge me again?" Lance asked, raising an eyebrow as he got up. "Very well… if you win, I shall confer on you the Rising Badge."

            Ash nodded.

            "You'd better win this time, Ash." Misty growled under her breath, only loud enough for him to here.

            A faint tensing in his fingers was the only sign of the trainer's feelings as he walked to the platform.

            Brock was elsewhere,  busy pursuing the current love of his life, Candy May.

            She had curly pink hair, a ditzy attitude, and clung to him. The perfect match, maybe? 

            It explained his absence at least.

            "Dragonair… go." Lance said, tossing out the sinuous blue dragon.

            Ash looked nervous, but squashed it. * I have to win! I can't let Misty down again! I have to help her get her bike back! * "Squirtle, go, Ice Beam!"

            Dragonair dodged quickly, before Dragonbreath froze Squirtle and thunderbolt finished it off.

            "Shoot! Pikachu, Thunderbolt!"

            "You forgot dragons are strong against the basic elements…" Lance murmured. "Use Blizzard."

            Pikachu was an ice block too quickly to tell.

            Misty looked ready to strangle Ash now, as Ash panicked and used Charizard.

            "Surf."

            "YOU Bastard! You lost again!" Misty yelled. "What's the point of fighting if you always lose! You're a worthless trainer! I'll never get my bike back! Quit wasting your time!"

            "But I…"

            "Shut up!" Misty shouted. "I bet you weren't even training these last few days! You were just getting yourself lost like the stupid trainer you were! Do I have to wait until I'm thirty before I can get my bike?!"

            Lance narrowed his eyes at this display.

            "See, you should have forced your pokemon to evolve! You would have won, you idiot!"

            With that, she hit him with a convenient branch.

            Lance moved faster than eye could follow, and in the next minute, Misty found herself locked in a cage of ice.

            "So that's why…" Lance frowned. "I sensed his lack of real confidence, but I never imagined it would be from this."

            "Shut up! How dare you interfere in our relationship!"

            "She's right, Lance…" Ash whispered. "I did wreck her bike…"

            "Just tell me one thing. Was it because of something like this that I found you outside the gym?"  
            "N-no." Ash lied, hoping Lance would buy it.

            The Dragon Master was not that dense.

            "Don't lie to me, Ash." He said sternly.

            Ash shivered as those gold eyes locked on him.

            Misty huffily grabbed Ash's arm and dragged him outside before another word was spoken, running quickly.

            "Baka!" She yelled, striking him across the face, once they were out of view. "Don't be so obvious, stupid!"

            "G-gomen nasai…"

            "Sorry won't help get my bike back! You have to work! How many times do I have to say it!?"

            Ash meekly listened to a long tirade, before Misty shoved him out into the grassland to train again.

            He had to pay that bike back!  
            He had to work harder!  
            He couldn't lose more time and money! Poor Misty, it was his fault she was tied down…

            And her sisters made fun of her staying with him.

            He had to pay her back.

            He couldn't afford to lose!  
  


            Lance watched, cloaked in dragon's shadows, as Ash trained.

            What do you think, Master Lance? 

            Truly, Dragonair? He has serious problems. 

            So it is not only my opinion. 

            I would have to be blind not to notice… and yet… 

            Why don't you interfere? 

            Lance shook his head. That may cause more harm than good. If he expects me to treat him the way Misty does… 

            Master… 

            No, I promised. I will not break him. I cannot! 

            Dragonair sighed as her trainer brooded.

            _This is too complicated… I thought Chosen might be lucky in the path of life, but this is not one instance._

            He was bleeding, but he didn't care.

            He was tired, but it was no matter. He had to win!  
            Somehow, in some way…

            Misty, I won't fail you! Ash promised.

            Oh, the blind naiveté of false love…

            He didn't cry for himself, he didn't even know he was in trouble.

            Poor, poor, little one.

End Chapter


	4. Chapter 4

Well, poor Ash…

Leland Lancaster – thank you!

Pichu*Star – k!

Link Masters – thank you

Ranma – unfortunately, I don't think it will be championshipping until later. Ah well…

Chapter 4: Initiation 

            Five weeks.

            Lance healed Ash with the Viridian Power, bending over the sleeping trainer.

            "You are being too hard on yourself… you think those long sleeves can hide all the scars? If I wasn't healing you, how bad would it be?"

            Lance sighed. "And if I approach you, Misty will hurt you more… how I wish she were dead… but that's just my selfish musing."

            He watched as the last of the blue light faded away, clearing off the wounds.

            "Sleep well…"

            The vicious cycle spun onward. No matter how much Ash tried, Misty would not leave him.

            And with the bike to tie them together, he could not leave.

            It was a few days later when Pikachu broke the silence.

            _Ash… stop, please…_

            Ash looked at him, eyes blurred from sweat and blood. "I have… to keep… training…"

            _You're killing yourself!_ Pidgeot yelled harshly, her anger in the wind.

            Ash moaned. "But… I can't let her down…"

            He pushed himself to his feet again. "Let's try again…"

            _NO._ Squirtle refused point-blank. _You've been dodging water gun all morning. This can't continue._

_            You're already injured!_ Bulbasaur scolded. _Stop._

            The pokemon surrounded Ash en masse and glared at him silently. Finally, they broke him down.

            Ash slumped down, exhaustion visible in every line of his frame.

            "But Misty…"

            _You need a good dunking._ Squirtle said. _The world does not revolve around her! You're allowed to have your own life, you know/_

"But her bike.'  
            _Yes! That bike! Can't you see she's been using it to manipulate you?!_

_            She's hurting you to make herself fell better!  
            You really couldn't tell, Master?_

            "But I really am weak… and…"

            "And you are being lied to." A voice cut in.

            Lance stood there with Dragonite, looking angry. "I pulled a few strings at the league. Her bike only cost three hundred dollars, I'm sure you have more than covered the cost already."

            "N-no…" Ash stared at him in shock. "Misty wouldn't lie to me!"

            "She was perfectly able to and she did."

            "I don't believe you!"

            "Choose to believe what you will. But first, fight me now." Lance said. "Dragonite! Attack!"

            Ash dodged the Hyper Beam, and then stared in shock as Squirtle's Blizzard froze Dragonite solid.

            "Wh-what?"

            Squirtle looked immensely proud of himself.

            Lance's eyes glowed, and the ice melted off, Dragonite emerging fully healed. "Again."

            This time, Pidgeot blinded him with Sand-Attack, charged up for Sky Attack, hit, and then dealt good damage with a final Steel Wing.

            Lance healed Dragonite again, and repeated the process with Charizard and Bulbasaur.

            "…. How?" Ash whispered in disbelief, as Lance handed him the Rising Badge. "I-I didn't give any orders…"

            "No, you didn't. And it was better that way, because your orders were not your own."

            "What?"

            "Misty has been controlling you all this time. Your pokemon will never fight for her, the witch she is."

            "You lost on purpose! I won't stand for you saying that about Misty!"

            "For someone who's been on the receiving end of an abusive relationship, you really are blind." Lance commented. "I'll do this the hard way then."

            "… Huh?"

            Ash was completely unnerved when Lance pulled a blade of ice out of midair and leapt at him.

            His mind went on auto, avoiding the attacks, until finally, he managed to stop the blade with his bare hands.

            "Very good…" Lance said, as the sparks between Ash's fingers died down.

            Ash looked in shock at himself. "What happened?"

            "You needed to unlock the door yourself."

            "…"

            "You have so much potential and yet, it's all locked because of her. You had to take the first step to initiate your power."

            "I just didn't want you to kill me!"

            "Would I have?"

            Ash stared as Lance made the sword vanished and placed his hands on Ash's shoulders.

            The next thing Ash knew, he was completely healed.

            Just like the pokemon…

            "I'd never hurt you, little one." Lance whispered. "Please believe me."

            Ash hesitated.

            Misty hated everyone but Brock who came near him…

            Wouldn't this be dangerous?

            But Lance didn't seem to be lying…

End Chapter


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another Chapter…

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, otherwise Misty would probably be dead and replaced with Charlotte. Or Lance… Nintendo owns pokemon, my own creations are mine though. I am making no profit from this work and can't even afford college tuition, so don't' bother suing.

Chapter 5: Fissure

            Lance idly wondered how much longer Claire's vacation would last as he stared into those haunting brown eyes.

            So much pain…

            And he could do nothing to help this little one…

            Ash stared back at him, trembling inside. 

            "Shh…" Lance whispered, as trails of faint blue energy wound themselves around Ash. "Relax… I'll never hurt you."

            Ash's first instinct was to bolt, this was getting too strange for comfort, but he managed to stay still.      

            He didn't want Lance to get angry with him too…

            Strangely enough though, Lance simply stood there, holding him.

            It was kind of nice, he decided.

            The pokemon watched from a bush, formulating each his or her theories.

            _I think Master Ash should go with him._ Bulbasaur said smugly. _He seems to care._

_            We're not sure yet though._

_            Right! It might be Misty all over again!_

_            Oh, I hope not! Poor Master…_

            After a while though, Lance pulled back. "You should be going. You have Claire's badge now…"

            "Hai…" Ash whispered, sighing. * Of course he wouldn't want me sticking around… I'm just another trainer, and not even the best… if only I hadn't lost so badly at Indigo… *

            "I meant that Misty might not want you to be out this late."

            "Oh. Well, as long as I'm training, she won't care much." Ash said truthfully. * But I have to keep getting better! I still have to get that bike! *

            Catching the train of thought, Lance resisted the urge to kill misty again.

            How dare she do this to the child of light…

            Breaking him, oh, she would pay, yes…

            But that could wait until later, after he saw her depraved ways for himself.

            "In that case, would you like to have dinner with me? You must be hungry."

            "O-okay…" Ash said, surprised. * Why would he ask me? I try so hard but I'm just a bad trainer… *

            Lance smiled. "Follow me."

            They flew to a small house in the outskirts of Blackthorn. Lance walked in, Ash following.

            They came face-to-face with a couple making out on the couch.

            "CLAIRE! DRAKE!"  
            The two guiltily broke apart. "Oops… Lance! You're back!"

            "I can't believe it! I thought you two were still on that cruise!"

            "We got back the day before yesterday."

            "And without telling me?" An anger spark began to grow on Lance's head. "So how long was I supposed to play gym leader?"

            "Er… well…"

            Ash hid behind Lance, feeling scared.

            "Lance…"

            "Sorry." Lance made a mental note _not_ to scare Ash off. "Anyway, I'm just going to whip up some pasta, and if you two want some, be my guest. However, if you'll continue to engage in that activity, this house does have four bedrooms."

            Claire and Drake looked guilty again and quickly exited the room.

            Ash sat on the counter and watched while Lance cooked, glad that nothing bad was happening.

            And soon, the macaroni and cheese was ready, and it was very tasty, so he didn't object when Lance let him stay the night in the spare bedroom.

            After all, it was quite late.

            He wasn't crazy or depressed enough to train in pitch-black night yet.

            The next morning, he had breakfast with Lance. He never noticed when the dragon master placed a charm on him.

            Then, Ash went to find Misty. He did want an answer.

            "Misty, how much did your bike cost?"

            "How dare you ask me that question! You wrecked my dream!" Misty yelled. "I would have been independent!"  
            "G-gomen…" Ash quickly said, backing away while Misty picked up her mallet and hefted it in one hand.

            "Humph! You should be helping me, not running off on your own."

            "But I thought…" Ash looked down, ashamed. * I didn't train that much yesterday. How can I help her if I'm weak? *

            "Well, make it happen!"

            Misty glared at him. "You do get all your badges out of pity, that hasn't changed."

            She flounced off without a backwards glance.

            Ash gulped. * What sort of hero am I, if I can't even help a poor girl… *

            He quickly began training again.

            And that night, he reported the gain of the Rising Badge.

            For some reason, Misty wasn't too happy.

            "About time! Now, we're going to the League!"

            Ash nodded. "Okay."

            "Now unlike _this_ gym, the league trainers won't go easy on you." Misty snapped. "So quit dawdling!"

            Ash was about to say something when the glint of something around his neck caught Misty's eye.

            "So! You wasted a couple of hundred dollars buying jewelry instead of giving it to me as repayment!"

            "No!" Ash defended, but Misty reached over and yanked the chain off. It snapped.

            A white crystal between two steel dragon wings dangled there.

            "I'm taking this!"

            Something inside of Ash began to stir. How had he gotten that? He certainly hadn't bought it…

            Unless it was a gift from Lance? But why…

            Whatever else he might have thought was abruptly curtailed when Misty screamed.

End Chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Another Chapter…

Chapter 6: Foolish Dream

            Ash was completely surprised when Misty dropped to the ground, unconscious. However, he did walk over to try and help her.

            Misty was frozen in one position, as the necklace fell from nerveless fingers.

            "Where did this come from?" Ash asked, as he put it back around his neck, the chain restoring itself. It was very pretty…

            And if it was a present from Lance, that was a nice thought.

            There was no answer.

            "Come on, Pikachu, let's get her to a hospital."

            Charizard provided the lift and they were soon there.

            "Hmm… the closest I can guess is something like Arbok venom which caused her nervous system to shut down. May also contribute to paralysis." The surgeon told Ash. "I'm afraid we'll have to operate."

            "What?"

            "Yes, do you have insurance? Are you her boyfriend?"

            "N-no!"

            "Well, then… we'll cure her first, you pay later."

            Ash winced. * Not more debt… *

            Lance flipped the silver and black mirror surface closed.

            "Pity…"

            You didn't kill her, Master? Why?   
            "I would have liked to… but…"

            But? 

            He must sort through his feelings for her first, and learn to live without her. Even a broken abusive routine can have bad repercussions. 

            Oh… 

            Ash listened to the faint beep of the heart monitor as green lines ran past. Up, down, up, down, in a sine-wave pattern…

            "I-I never wanted to hurt you Misty…"

            It's my fault! I've caused her all this pain and suffering!  
            I don't care if she's mean, her sisters treat her this way so it's not her fault!  
            Besides, I have to help her!  
            I still need to fix the bike… and now this…

            What's wrong with that necklace?

            Please, please, please… let her be all right…

            I still haven't paid her back!  
            I can't leave her like this!

            It's my fault! Again!

            Ash began to cry at the unfairness of it all.

            You see, Kairyuu? 

            Yes, he still feels guilt, but…   
            He has to leave that behind. Otherwise, any relationship could lead to potential abuse. He expects it. 

            Dragonite shuddered. 

            And I don't want to hurt him! 

            Of course you don't, Chosen. A soft voice whispered. Lance sighed.

            And may the stars help us… 

            He closed his eyes, and sighed.

            Pikachu licked Ash's cheek in an effort to cheer him up.

            "We have her condition stabilized," The doctor said, "But there is no idea how long she will be there."

            "I-I understand…"

            "Does she have family?"

            "Yes, Cerulean City."

            "Well then, I'll give them a call. Now how did this happen?"  
            "I'm not sure." Ash said truthfully. "We were just walking along when she collapsed."

            "Stress." The doctor proclaimed. "And maybe something else. She's seventeen?"

            "Yes."

            Ash winced. * But her sister's don't care about her… and it is my fault, really… how did that necklace hurt her?  *

            The doctor left the morose young man alone.

            Questioning could wait until later, he obviously wasn't going to leave.

            "My fault… again…" Ash whispered.

            Pikachu glared. _NO! Not this time! The bike I understand, I was there. But this was not your fault!_

            "But this-." Ash held the necklace between two fingers. "How could something pretty be dangerous?"

            _Arcanine._

            "And it didn't hurt me… what's going on?"

            _I don't know._

            Ash continued to stare at nothing, as the green eyes continued on. 

            The next day Misty's sisters showed up and refused to pay for care, since they did not make money, so Ahs took the burden on himself.

            He knew her sisters looked down on her.

            So he had to help any way he could.

            It was still has fault about that bike!  
  


            "She's your responsibility." Daisy said giggly.

            Ash could only nod and look down.

            It was his fault, they just confirmed it. Why was he such a magnet for trouble? Poor Misty.

            Poor, poor, Misty. He had to start training right now, in order to earn the money to pay for this fallacy that he had caused.

            Poor misty.

            Ignoring Pikachu's protests, Ash grabbed his poke belt and went outside, intent on finding a junior trainer to challenge.

End Chapter


	7. Chapter 7

Hehehehe…. *waves*

Warnings: Possible shonen-ai, dark themes

Chapter 7: Determination

            Ash sighed as he looked at the medical bill. It had only been a week and a half, and the expenses just kept coming…

            He could barely afford the care, much less special tests!  
            There had to be another way…

            Ash shivered. Yes, there was… he had read about it, and it didn't sound very nice, but if it paid…

            He had to provide for her. They would pull the plug if his payments didn't come…

            It was the end of his road. No choice.

            With a heavy heart, Ash closed his eyes. * I'll do it for her, because I owe her so much… and I have to help her… *

            That night, it was lucky Lance ran into him.

            "Ash, what _are_ you doing?" The trainer asked, taking in what the boy was wearing… or not, for that matter. "If you're in Indigo Plateau, why aren't you challenging us?"

            "I…" Ash blushed, but he screwed up his courage. "Will you, I mean… do you want me? It'll only cost-."

            He was cut off as Lance yanked him onto a waiting Dragonite and flew off.

            The Dragon Master was seething when the two arrived at his quarters in Indigo. It wasn't helped by the fact that Ash was touching him. What happened to personal space?

            Ash was quite surprised, after all, it was his first attempt at this… profession, and Lance certainly seemed willing enough…

            Right?

            The Dragon Master put Ash on the bed, handed him a cup of hot chrysanthemum tea, and sat down a convenient chair.

            "Now," Lance said. "I'd like an explanation. Oh, and put this on." He took off his cloak and tossed it to the startled trainer. "You must be freezing."

            Ash blushed and looked down into the cup. "I didn't mean to run into you…"

            "Well, it's a good thing you did." Lance scolded. "What were you thinking? You have talent, and skill, and all the badges needed to compete in Johto. Why would you throw your life away like that?"

            "It doesn't pay well enough…" Ash looked down. "Misty…"

            "What of it? Don't tell me she's still harping about the bike money."

            "N-no… she's in a coma… and her sisters won't pay for her, and I don't want her to die!" Ash burst out. "They said they couldn't afford it, which is true…"

            "So you'll throw away your honor, your dignity, your very life, to keep her there?"

            "Yes! Of course!"

            "She'd do the same for you, then, right?" Lance said innocently.

            Ash frowned, staring into his mug of tea. "I hope so…"

            The Dragon Master hid a smile. * Yes… *

            "Well, then… if you need money that badly, I have a proposal to make."

            Ash looked nervous, he wasn't exactly sure what the act consummated, what if it hurt? But he had to do it for Misty.

            And again, Lance surprised him, by going over to a drawer and pulling out a checkbook.

            "How much do you need? I'll loan you the money."

            "Honto ni?"  
            "Hai." The trainer said, pen poised above the check.

            "Demo…"

            "No, don't mistake my intention. I want a favor in return."

            Ash blushed further, but named the price. Lance calculated the care for two months, and handed the check to Ash.

            After all, he wasn't going to drain his own reserves just to keep this rival girl alive forever.

            "Now about that favor…"

            Ash screwed up his courage, as Lance sat down next to him. Even though Lance had been nice up till this moment, it might hurt…

            Lance mentally whacked himself as Ash kissed him. Obviously Ash hadn't gotten the idea that Lance was not interested in his body.

            He pushed the younger boy off and shook his head. "Did I specify what I wanted yet?"

            "N-no…"

            "Then listen. I want you to capture a pokemon for me."

            "Honto ni?"

            "Hai, hai." Lance said impatiently. From his jacket, he pulled out a blue-and-white poke ball. "With this Eleball… you can capture Lugia, the guardian of the seas. That's what I'm loaning you the money for. I expect you'll be back in two months. Lugia lives in Whirl Islands."

            Ash took the poke ball. "I see."

            "And while you're journeying, I'll keep an eye on Misty, deal?"

            "Hai!"

            It was a very relieved trainer who made his way back to the Pokemon Center that night.

            Pikachu looked over his master anxiously. _Are you all right?_

            He obviously did not approve of Ash's new… activities.

            "Well, change of plans." Ash said. "I ran into Lance, and he lent me the money. He wants me to go capture Lugia."

            Pikachu sucked in a breath. _Dangerous! But definitely more honorable than what you were going to attempt. Let's go for it!  
            Yes!_ Charizard added. _I know where he lives, all Dragon pokemon do._

_            Finding Lugia is easy; it is the capture that is hard._ Bulbasaur added. _But we will all try our best!_

            With a new lease on life, at least for the moment, the next day, Ash set off. His goal? To gain the beast of the seas, and thus keep her alive.

End Chapter


	8. Chapter 8

Another chapter… *yawns*

Chapter 8: Metamorphosis

            Ash smiled as Squirtle and Pikachu surfed with him towards the high peaks of the whirl islands.

            _What about the whirlpools? We have to cross them somehow? _Pidgeot called.

            "That's why I got the HM from Claire." Ash said, grinning. "I got Waterfall from her too, just in case."

            _Oh?_

            Claire had been quite helpful. She had provided a map, but warned him of the dangers ahead.

            Ash hoped he didn't run into sudden blizzards or collapsing caves… or rampaging tentacool…

            It gave him nightmares, but he had to find Lugia! It had been two days since he had made that agreement with Lance.

            To some extent, he felt relieved.

            _I can help Misty without having to do… that…_

_            If Mom found out, she'd kill me!  
            But I can't take her money, she barely makes enough for rental payments and the tax rates are so high right now…_

_            So this is really the best way._

_            I wonder what might have happened in Lance hadn't found me? Well, it was nice of him._

_            He must really want Lugia. But why doesn't he capture it himself?_

_            Hmm…_

_            Well, no musing on that. First, I'll save Misty's life; we can deal with the rest later!_

_            And it's pokemon training and battling, something I know how to do well._

_            Good…_

_            I hope we find Lugia soon…_

Ash smiled as they neared the first island. It was time to begin the search.

            In a few hours, he had caught Psyduck, Seel, and a lost Krabby, but no sign of Lugia was seen.

            Pikachu sniffed the air, trying to find their bearings.

            It was difficult. 

            Well, even if he didn't find Lugia today, at least he had added something to his pokédex at last. Oak would be glad.

            Ash transferred all three new pokemon, still leaving an empty slot on his belt. For Lugia, of course…

            Chosen, I have to applaud your cleverness. 

            Thank you. Lance said modestly.

            You are helping him without smothering him. 

            I can't believe he was thinking about prostitution! 

            Well, I believe he was desperate. Remember, most jobs non-pokemon related only pay minimum wage and he would need to go through training, also… there are only so many junior trainers and they pay not well. 

            True. 

            So now, you have separated him from the demon and he will hopefully have more self-confidence. 

            Just don't kill him when he finds you, all right? 

            Why would I, Chosen? Ho-oh might be very displeased with that. 

            Hai. 

            I will simply battle him without tricks. 

            Lugia cut off the telepathy, letting his Dragon Master plan the next step.

            Five days…

            Five days without Misty's constant nagging presence was actually quite soothing. Ash felt guilty for thinking so, but it was true.

            He was also faster and better trained without her around.

            Maybe it was the fact she always put him down.

            Even though he felt bad, again, he decided he didn't deserve it.

            Why did Misty blame him for her troubles? Besides the bike… speaking of that bike, what if Lance was right?

            What if she had been lying to him?

            That would totally destroy his trust in her. But she had gotten mad when he asked the real price.

            That was not a good sign.

            Hmm….

            Maybe it wasn't his fault… she didn't _have_ to follow him around!

            He could just send her payments on time.

            There it was! Why did she follow him around if she didn't have to? He had promised to pay the bike, and he had given her all the money he earned.

            Yes… maybe…

            Did she like hurting herself?

            Strange… what was wrong with Misty? All he was doing was trying to help, but it didn't work.

            It still didn't work!

            He was only trying to help!  
  


Three more weeks…

            Ash stared at the Gyarados he and Pikachu had just defeated, before tossing a Great Ball.

            Another capture… now Starmie and Seaking and Seadra had also succumbed… and he had managed to evolve Psyduck into Golduck.

            It seemed his capture abilities greatly improved without pressure.

            But everything was hard to do under pressure.

            Everything…

            Ash smiled as Gyarados was also transferred.

            Yes, it was getting better. But where was Lugia? There was only one cave left…

            That had to be it!

            Feeling more confident, he set up camp for the night. The next morning, refreshed and feeling more awake, he set off.

            **Don't worry, Lance, I won't break our agreement. Lugia will be yours.**

**            I'm getting better too. Thanks, this really helps me.**

            Ash smiled and walked into the darkness.

            Back in Indigo, the Dragon Master shook his head. * Finally… *

            Remove the obstacles, and life suddenly became a whole lot easier.

            Get rid of the stumbling blocks, and you suddenly discover the wings you have always had.

            Reveal the hideous nature of truth, and a false love can be broken.

            He shut down his mirror, with a look of hope. Lugia… it's time. 

            And back in Whirl Islands, the dragon stirred.

End Chapter


	9. Chapter 9

Well, here I am!

Disclaimer: Shadow does not, not own pokemon. It belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit fanwork, with all created characters/pokemon/items by me.

Notes: for telepathy, ** for thoughts, _italics_ to see a pokemon talk.

Link masters – thanks!

SapphireDragon – really? Okay…

Pichu*Star – thanks! ^-^

Clueless97 – well, misty won't die but I won't let her off the hook that easily…

Chapter 9: Cocoon

            Ash's predictions were impeccable. Lugia waited as he walked in, before attacking.

            Aeroblast.

            He ducked, and released his pokemon instinctively.

            There was no time to think, as a second Aeroblast hit the shield of electricity he began unconsciously projecting.

            Was this what Lance had meant by potential?

            Ash wasn't sure, but he liked the feeling. Power…

            Power is an addicting substance. But true power, not that which comes from putting down others, is more intoxicating.

            Pikachu quickly slowed Lugia's movements with Thunderwave, while Squirtle struck up a Blizzard.

            Lugia's shield crumbled ever so slowly, fifteen minutes into Blizzard. Luckily, Squirtle's high level helped. He could have been a Blastoise long ago, but under-evolutions were always underestimated.

            Divine justice? Maybe.

            Charizard and Pidgeot and Bulbasaur restrained it as Ash readied the poke ball, took careful aim, and threw.

            Lugia sent Pidgeot and bulbasaur flying, but Charizard clung on tightly, with sharp claws.

            Lugia didn't shake him off, thinking it unnecessary. Charizard was still quite tiny compared to Lugia. Bulbasaur was like an ant…

            The ball hit Lugia in the head, and sucked it in.

            Ash anxiously waited for the red light to stop blinking.

            Finally…

            It was over.

            His quest complete, the boy put the poke ball on his belt, and then exited the cave.

            It was time to report back to Lance.

            At least… until suddenly a swarm of Tentacool did descend, like Claire had predicted.

            "Shoot! Pikachu, Thunder!"

            Some fell, others did, to various attacks from his other four.

            Pidgeot stayed out of the way, picking off certain targets with Whirlwind.

            Charizard's flames were little help, so he used Dragon Rage and Seismic Toss against the larger Tentacruel.

            Ash wasn't sure he could control Lugia, so he did not try. His own powers manifested again, a wave of white light wiping out a good portion.

            Squirtle and bulbasaur double-teamed, their attacks sending a third or so scurrying for cover.

            The area cleared in seven minutes, and Ash climbed on Pidgeot, flying back to Indigo.

            He didn't notice the Magikarp swarm following, but it could only go so far. After all, fish could not travel on dry land.

            So all in all, Ash returned to Indigo Plateau before a month was up.

            Lance was waiting, and took him to the hospital. Misty's condition had not improved.

            Luckily, they were done testing, which reduced the price.

            Ash looked at her, but was unable to call up the stifling feelings of blind love and sympathy.

            Lance's words echoed in his head again. * Would she do the same for you? *

            Frankly, the answer was no.

            Ash wasn't sure if he deserved it, but he knew without a doubt she would never do this for him.

            Hell, she'd probably fake his will just to get his money.

            That malicious burst of thought shocked him, but there was a tinge of truth. All malice usually did…

            Strange…

            Did that mean he only deserved a little sadness and pain?

            It might make sense.

            And the green heart monitor lines went on.

            "So about another month, and you can surely earn more money in this 'spare time'." Lance said, as he took Lugia's poke ball.

            "Hai."

            "Isn't that better?" Lance queried.

            Ash smiled brightly. "Thank you for everything, Lance."

            "Just helping a fellow trainer."

            Liar. Lugia sent into his mind. Lance ignored it, noting that Ash still wore the dragon pendant.

            It was… pretty, but of course, the child of light didn't know what it really held. So much the better…

            "Why don't you challenge the Elite Four then?"

            "All right."

            "Who knows? That might be the qualification needed to obtain another opportunity."

            "You're right… that _would_ look good on an application."

            And so, Ash spent another week training before he started.

            Lorelei was quite simple, no contest. After all, after weeks of training against water-types in the whirl islands, plus some ice-types, Pikachu and Bulbasaur were quite skilled.

            Bruno was somewhat of a joke.

            Two onix? No problem, Squirtle did the job swiftly. And Pidgeot had the type advantage against Hitmonlee and Machamp.

            It was lucky that Bruno's Hitmonchan was sick that day.

            Still, it would not have made much difference, as Pidgeot's speed was very high.

            Yes… so it worked out.

            Machamp didn't even get to hit before a charged Sky Attack blasted him into the wall. And if that was Bruno's best pokemon, it showed Ash's increase.

            Without Misty, he really was doing better.

            Let us win and go forwards.

            Looking back to the past and beating himself up over the bike was now pushed to the back of his head.

            There was so much waiting in the future! Why angst?

End Chapter

Created 3/24/04, completed 4/15/04


	10. Chapter 10

Timeline: 2 days

Disclaimer; I don't own pokemon, it belongs to Nintendo and Shogakukan Comics. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me so I own it.

Clueless97 – don't worry, I've got more fics with Misty-bashing on my website! Check it out! chuckles

Link Masters – k!

PichuStar – I see. - I hope you update Bound to the Dragon's Heart soon

Daisuke – k, k, and I have lots more championshipping stories too!

Aoimizuhoshi – hi! I know, I hate Misty with a passion. laughs In fact, my first fic ever written was titled 'The End of Misty'.

Chapter 10: Champion

            Ash stared in disbelief as Lance's Dragonite collapsed.

            "Very good… you are now pokemon league Champion." Lance told the boy warmly, as he healed his Dragonite.

            Ash threw his arms around Lance in a hug; secretly glad his matches were not being filmed. Who knew what the trashy media might pass a perfectly innocent gesture off as?

            "There are always ways, you just have to look for them." Lance told him, after the inauguration ceremony.

            "But you were my way." Ash said softly. "Without Lugia…"

            "Perhaps, who knows?" Lance shrugged elegantly. "The past is past, the future waits."

            "It's so hard to think that sometimes."

            "Isn't it? A lot of the time, the shackles of the past will bind you against your will." Lance stared off into the distance, soft golden eyes unfocused.

            "I see…"

            And, truth be told… he did know.

            But now, it was past… but what would happen to Misty? If only she would wake up! Then, he would have his answers.

            That was the last step in moving past and healing.

            Why did it have to be so hard though?  
            "I still owe it all to you, Lance." Ash confessed. "So, want to take me up on that offer I made you… that night?"  
            Lance coughed. "Ash… you don't have to do that. And I'd rather not have your love bought and paid for."

            Ash froze.

            "Lance… did you say what I thought you said?"  
            Lance mentally whacked himself again. Kuso! Why did you blurt that out!

            "Nani?"

            "Oh! I thought…" A faint blush blossomed on Ash's cheeks. No, you must have misheard. Yes! Besides, he wasn't giving you money for free or anything. Stop that overactive imagination now!

            "Why even bring that up? Put it behind you." Lance advised.

            "H-hai…" Ash said, as the trainer handed him a glass of lemonade.

            "You must be tired after that battle."  
            "Arigato." Ash said, taking the drink. Never mind, nothing happened… yes! I'm just being too high-strung. Winning has gone to my head.

            His pokemon happily gamboled in the gardens inside the plateau.

            It was nice, in a nice way.

            If only Misty would get better? But you couldn't have everything. Right?

            Seven point three days later…

            The doctors in Indigo Memorial Hospital were startled when one Misty Waterflower came out of her coma suddenly.

            But she was quickly clean, and left the hospital.

            No lasting side effects, their tests had determined that already.

            Misty growled. Where did that little pest go? Ash, I'm going to kill you! How dare you leave!

            She immediately began searching. Coming across a newspaper stand, she found the headlines.

            "YOUNGEST LEAGUE CHAMPION IN HISTORY!" The banner proclaimed.

            A picture of Ash beaming brightly, standing next to the Elite Four, with Lorelei holding his hand in congratulations and Lance putting bunny ears on his head, unfurled itself.

            Misty glared at the picture, feeling hatred well up inside her.

            "So that brat decided to flirt with Lorelei, huh? What happened to paying my bike back! Well, I'll make him see the error of his ways!"

            Grabbing her poke belt, Misty stomped off to Indigo. Being a gym leader, she was admitted.

            She ran down the halls, steam pouring from her ears, until she found him.

            Ash was having tea with Lorelei and Agatha when Misty burst in and dealt him a slap across the face.

            "You little brat! What are you doing here instead of earning more money to pay my bike back!? Decided to leave me for dead, huh? You ungrateful-!"

            Ash looked startled, hidden fear flickering back to life abruptly in his eyes as he backed away.

            Misty continued to yell at him, vile epiphanies running through the air.

            Lorelei and Agatha quickly recovered from the shock as Agatha's Gengar restrained Misty.

            "What are you doing here, Ms. Waterflower? And without an appointment?" Lorelei asked.

            "Not to mention beating up our league champion for no reason." Agatha added. State your reasons now. 

            "He still owes me a bike!"

            Yes, you claim. I checked Lance's calculations. That 'bike' cost a mere one hundred and eighty dollars, and you have already spent nearly twenty thousand dollars of Ash's money in hospital fees and panhandling. He is the one who paid for your stay at the best hospital in Kanto, ungrateful girl that you are. 

            "Oh?" Lorelei asked. "And this girl claims to be a water master? What an insult to the name of all masters!"

            Ash peeked out from behind a potted plant. So Lance wasn't lying…

            Agatha certainly had no reason to lie to him, neither did Lorelei.

            That admission shattered the last restraints on his slowly growing anger at the way he had been treated.

            "Shut up!" Misty yelled. "I'm taking Ash back with me!"

            "I don't think so.' Ash said, standing up, fear melting into rage. "Pikachu! You were right."

            Pikachu sparked his cheeks. _It's payback time…_

            "I'm not going to sink to your level." Ash said. "But, I'm sure the four will agree with me, that a suitable punishment would be to strip you of your gym leader position.'

            Agatha and Lorelei nodded.

            "And Lance suggested it, so I know he agrees…"

            "Misty Waterflower." Agatha proclaimed. "You are henceforth no longer a Gym Leader of Kanto. Surrender your badge now."

            In shock herself, Misty handed over the badge.

            Her mouth formed a wordless denial, but it was true.

            Past sins do catch up with you…

End Chapter

Created and completed 3/24/04


	11. Chapter 11

Waves Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't' own pokemon, as it belongs to Nintendo. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic written by me so it's mine!!!

Daisuke – there's always more, but revenge isn't always the best policy.

Link Masters – you know, I never thought of that. Unfortunately, Charlotte won't show up in this fic, but she might in later fics if I get requests.

Clueless97 – hehehe, well, I do have more misty-bashing on my page, some of it's not put on ff.net because people might flame me to death.

Pichu Star – yes, I like Agatha and Lorelei. They were the original elite 4.

Timeline: 3 weeks later

Chapter 11: Conspiracy

            "So it all ended well?" Lance asked. He had been on vacation, off training Lugia.

            Ash nodded, smiling brightly.

            Lance was his light in the darkness.

            Somehow, he wanted to pay the older boy back, but he wasn't sure how.

            What had Lance said?

            Strangely enough, whenever he thought back to that conversation, it seemed blurred.

            But that was okay.

            He still had the necklace, and his title. The necklace was so pretty. He still wasn't sure if it was from Lance, but he suspected it.

            The little white gem pulsed as he put his fingers on it.

            So warm…

            Besides, the necklace reminded him of the Dragon Master.

            "Misty lost her title, and the next day, the police found her drowned in her pool."

            "How sad…" Lance said with an ironical smile.

            It was about time…

            And there was no guilt on Ash's part from his scan.

            Ash nodded. "Yes, but… is it wrong of me to feel relieved?"

            "Of course not!" Lance said, without missing a beat.

            "I see…"

            Lance smiled. "Well, instead of freaking out right now, how about this? I'll treat you to an ice cream, and then we can talk."

            "O-okay!"

            You _are_ a devious one, Chosen! 

            I know he likes ice cream. What's wrong with using it to my advantage? 

            That's not what I meant. 

            Lance quickly shut down the psychic lines, not quite wanting to know what Lugia might be thinking.

            After all…

            Lugia _was_ a very bored legendary who might not be averse to playing matchmaker. But one never knew about that!  
            Lance resolved to keep a closer eye on his chosen pokemon, later.

            They sat at a stand together, double-scoop ice creams in hand. Not much talk was going on, since both were focused on the calorie-laden balls of frozen sugar in their hands.

            Ash smiled, taking another lick of his chocolate-chip ice cream. This is really good. I'm going to have to remember to frequent this place.

            Lance was staring at Ash, who was too preoccupied with his ice cream to notice.

            Chosen! 

            Now what, Lugia? 

            I know what you're thinking. 

            Then you're a hentai for reading my personal thoughts. 

            Lance ignored Lugia's somewhat-more-than-normal suggestions and tried to keep a hold of his iron self-control.

            It worked, to an extent.

            At least he wasn't blushing crazily… yet.

            Yet being the key word, when a bored Ho-oh peeked down from the clouds, spotted a perfect opportunity to get the two Chosen worked up, and had Ash get up, trip, and drop his ice cream. It went flying…

            Lance's eyes widened before a shield of ice energy flared into being. Another few seconds and his outfit would be ruined.

            Glaring at the sky, and a too-innocent Lugia cloaked in invisibility behind him, Lance gritted his teeth.

            Lugia… I don't' need help in this area, thank you very much. 

            But he'd be glad to… well… 

            LUGIA! 

            "Lance?" Ash asked. "Your ice cream is going to fall."

            Lance snapped back to reality. "Here, you can have it."

            "Honto ni?"

            "Yes, of course." Lance said, handing over the vanilla swirled through with caramel. "Enjoy."

            He hadn't eaten much of it anyway.

            "Arigato!"

            Lance sat down next to Ash as the child happily consumed the treat. It was cute, very kawaii…

            And he banished all 'evil' thoughts from his mind. It wouldn't exactly be… helpful to profess his undying love in the middle of the street.

            Lance made another effort to get his mind off the topic it had been brooding on, aided by Lugia's not-so-subtle suggestions, and popped two pills into his mouth.

            Thank goodness for ice drops.

            They worked wonderfully to damp high emotions.

            The fire seemed to fade from his body immediately, leaving him in a calmer, more contemplative state of mind.

            Normally, Lance wouldn't be close to flustered, but unfortunately, Lugia was being… insane?

            Close enough.

            Aw, that's no fun. Lugia complained to Honou.

            I wholeheartedly agree! 

            Wait a second… Lugia looked at Honou sideways. If Ash is under your protection, why didn't you help him earlier? I always help my Chosen! 

            I wanted to see what would happen. 

            Oh? 

            Besides, if Lance had taken him up on that offer… 

            Why Honou! You have a filthier mind than me! And my Chosen accuses me of being a hentai. 

            What Ash doesn't know won't hurt him. 

            Lugia frowned. How good are you at matchmaking?   
            Not very. 

            Then I'll see if I can think of a plot. 

End Chapter

Created and completed 3/24/04

And since I'm nice, I'll put up 2 chapters…


	12. Chapter 12

Hehehehe…

Insanity Alert! Shonen-ai championshipping hints

Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. This is non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanwork written by me. Nintendo owns pokemon but this writing is mine since I created it.

Chapter 12: Failure

            Lugia might have been an all-powerful legendary, but in the realm of love, he wasn't too creative.

            In his way of thinking, if Ash loved Lance back, they needed a suitable, private opportunity to confess.

            Yes!  
            Of course, many scenarios began to spin in the legendary's head. After all, he liked a happy Chosen.

            Happy Chosen worked faster and better.

            The first would be to conveniently trap the two in a blizzard with only one blanket, thus forcing them to share body heat, but unfortunately, as Dragon Master Lance could control the weather. So scratch that plan.

            The next would be… deathbed confessions. But just in case, he didn't want to kill off his Chosen by accident! There had to be another way. And if he accidentally bumped off Honou's Chosen, there would be hell to pay from both Lance _and _the other legendary.

            Why was life so complicated?

            Lugia floated, unseen, while the two swam in the pool together. Seriously, with no one around, if Ash had started drowning perhaps…

            But no, his Chosen could control water and would stop the problem before it got to that point.

            Sometimes it sucked having such a powerful Chosen! It was throwing all his plots into disarray!

            What to do…

            Then, he could spike both their drinks, but if Lance's alcohol tolerance was anything like Charlotte's, that could actually cause more harm than good.

            What else?

            Lance was already playing guardian angel, only it was completely innocent. Pity, that…

            Send them both off to boarding school? That would not accomplish anything and would only annoy both.

            The good old truth or dare game? He wasn't sure Lance would play with Ash, he seemed to be edgy.

            Well, if Ash was still flirting, which Lugia had no idea _why_, perhaps they could get together on their own.

            Perhaps…

            Lance kept his eyes elsewhere while Ash toweled  off. It was bad enough to be in his company all the time while the pretty little one didn't know about his feelings, let alone face temptation like that.

            Besides, _if_ Ash really was flirting with him, it didn't have to have a basis in love. The kid could just be curious…

            Yes, of course.

            Lance immediately squashed any thoughts of potential love. After all, Ash didn't have his memories, so…

            It was probably just lust.

            "Lance-chan?"

            Something in Lance stirred. Lance-chan? But that's his 'pet' name for me… unless… they are slowly leaking back… perhaps…

            "Yes?"

            "Um… play with me?"

            Yes, the boy was fifteen, but he was still a child at heart. And after the years he had lost to Misty's influence, it would make sense that he wanted them back.

            Lance placed the vial of glowing silver liquid back in the recesses of his cape. No, he wouldn't use that potion.

            Unless Ash asked him explicitly, of course…

            "Certainly, what do you want to play?"

            "Monopoly!"

            Lugia perked up in the clouds. Ehehehe…

            Honou looked at his brother slightly askance. I'm not sure I want to know…

            The perfect opportunity! I hope. 

            After all, if they nudged the game in the correct way… Ash probably wouldn't be averse to making a bet.

            Right?

            The two showered, dressed, and then sat on the floor of Lance's room with the board between them, tossing dice.

            The two birds peeked in the window, waiting expectantly, but for all intents and purposes, it was just a normal game.

            What will it take to get Ash to confess? 

            Beats me. 

            I hope he finds his courage to do it soon, I'm getting bored. 

            After two hours, neither player had gone bankrupt while the properties were mostly claimed. They decided to break for dinner.

            Lance ordered pizza, and they ate quietly.

            Ash tried to keep his eyes on something else, but they kept going to Lance. What's wrong? I mean, he's cute, but…

            Yes, he had been flirting with Lance. But it was just because the guy was… cute! Yes! That was it!  
            Plus, he still felt that he owed Lance for helping him out.

            However, unlike Misty, Lance didn't demand repayment. It was actually kind of nice, but it left Ash at a loss.

            He wasn't quite sure how to treat the trainer. Strange…

            Lance was just so cool.

            He was fast, and powerful, and his magic was very skilled.

            Sometimes, Lance would teach him how to harness his own magic, but mostly, Ash left it alone.

            There had to be a reason he had suddenly wound up with magic.

            Everything had a reason!

            But… he wanted to be held, Ash decided.

            After dinner, he climbed into Lance's lap and cuddled.

            Lance was more than a little shocked at this, and repeatedly questioned Ash to see if he was in his right mind, but finally accepted the gesture of affection.

            Besides, if Ash stayed still, it was easier for him to maintain control.

            They finished off the monopoly game three hours later, and then it was off to bed.

End Chapter

Created 3/24/04, completed 3/31/04


	13. Chapter 13

Please, plotbunny, don't' die!

Holds plotbunny tightly to prevent escape

Lance: I notice you've been writing a lot of championshipping lately.

Phantomness: So?  
Kairo/Shoyko/Emerald: nods

Emerald: Some serious, some humor…

Phantomness: I know, but it's fun! Cheers

Muses run offstage

Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo; I'm just borrowing their characters for personal entertainment. This is a non-profit, non-copyright infringing fanfic deal.

Warnings: Shonen-ai Championshipping, possibly angst

Clueless97 – ah

Sapphire Dragon – I had high school finals too. - At least they are over now!

Houou Kazoku-kaga – ah? Someone really wants me to update.

Link Masters – thanks!

Whatever – ok, ok!

Timeline: 3 days later

Chapter 13: Moth

            "Kiss me?"

            Lance looked at Ash. "What?"

            Ash tightened his grip on Lance's shirt. "Please?"

            "Ash…**why** do you want me to kiss you?"  
            "Because…" Ash stared at Lance, brown eyes aglow with some unidentifiable power. "It feels nice."

            Something inside the Dragon Master's soul shattered.

            "I see." He whispered, before obligingly brushing his lips against Ash's. The next second, he freed himself and took off.

            Lugia, what have you done to him! 

            Nothing! I swear on my honor as a legendary! 

            Well, what's wrong with him then? Lance demanded.

            I think he's at a crossroads. Letting go of his pain and Misty's influence, which he defined himself by, has created a void in his heart. 

            So he wants love. 

            Who wouldn't? 

            But why me? Lance asked. I wasn't overly affectionate or anything really, not likes that. He must be confusing friendship for love. 

            Quite possible. Don't worry, Chosen. I'm sure you can deal with it. 

            Lance glared at the air as Lugia clicked off the communications.

            What am I supposed to do now? It's been so hard not to take advantage, but now he's actively pursuing me…

            And without love, I don't want him!  
            It hurts so much… and there's nothing I can do, he might be broken already. Curse you, Misty!  
            Lance's eyes shone silver as the seas roared outside of Indigo.

            Ash found him star-watching later that night.

            "Lance-chan?"  
            "Hmm?" Lance asked, as Ash sat down next to him.

            Ash's lip trembled slightly. "Do you not like me?"  
            "I love you, little one." Lance said honestly. "But if you don't feel the same, then please don't throw yourself at me."

            "But I do like you!" Ash protested.

            He clung to Lance tightly, just wanting the company. With a sigh, Lance kicked his thoughts out the window temporarily and held him.

            Just like old times…

            This was reminding him of a similar situation in the past… but it was so hard, so hard, not to wrap him in that shroud of illusions and see his smile.

            _I can't protect you though, it'll hurt you in the long run._

_            But I hate seeing you hurt just the same._

_            It's so complicated…_

            Lance closed his eyes. Yes…

            Ash fell asleep in his arms.

            It was a bit difficult to adjust to this new degree of intimacy, without anything behind it, but Lance managed.

            And it didn't hurt to pretend that maybe Ash _did_ love him.

            So while the timelines spun, the rest of a strange year passed by, and Ash was sixteen.

            Lance watched with a sense of pride as Ash defeated another challenger for his title.

            He still held onto the Championship tightly.

            Of course, that did help keep his mind off Misty… she was gone, so why bring up the past again?

            Ash grinned brightly as Lance gave him a hug.

            "You did well."

            "Hai!" Ash cheered. "I'm so proud of Bulbasaur! She took down all of his pokemon!"

            Bulbasaur looked quite pleased with herself, as expected.

            "Nice." Lance said, as he held Ash in his arms and rocked him, and the child was so pretty…

            So sweet…

            And it had been so long since that fateful day…

            Perhaps, just once… seeing as there was no one to see, and if Ash didn't like this he could use amnesia wave…

            He tipped Ash's chin up and kissed him.

            A gasp caught in Ash's throat as his arms wound their way around Lance's neck. Yes…

            So warm, like he was drowning in an ocean of darkness…

            Pretty and sparkly and sapphires and ice, but ice that bled the cold out of him, and so nice…

            So warm and pretty and sweet…

            And he clung to the Dragon Master, because instinctively, he knew he would be safe.

            The dark was so pretty…

            He didn't even protest when the storm descended.

            The potion was silvery too, sparkly and so pretty, dancing lights like fireflies, yes, like fireflies flying over a field, and it tasted like candy.

            Cotton candy, fluffy and pink and fresh sugar, on a sunny day at the fairgrounds…

            And of course, it didn't hurt at all.

            Warm and mewling and sweet, sweet, so sweet… oh yes… so soft… warm…

            He fell asleep with a smile on his face.

            Lance took a few deep breaths, before relaxing, and pulling the covers over the both of them.

            After all, when his little one woke up again, their new day would begin.

            And to achieve that, he needed a good night's sleep.

The End

Whee! I know this is a majorly confusing fic, so drop questions and I'll try to answer them, just in another fic since Author's notes aren't really allowed and I don't want my account frozen…

VIVA CHAMPIONSHIPPING!

And if you like championshipping, most of my fics that are any bit romance contain this pairing. Wink

Created 3/24/04, completed 4/4/04

Phantomness's random thoughts – Steven looks CUTE! In the manga, he looks so cute… but not as cute as Lance or Red. Still, he looks better than he does in the game methinks.  
Um… yes. This is probably the last shonen-ai fic I put up on ff.net… I might put up more and maybe some het championshipping if people actually read it, but since they don't, I have a web page, please go there…


End file.
